


Good Girl

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Overstimulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: Jonny's eyes darken and he instructs Nolan to get up and take off his suit.Nolan's in a hurry, enthusiastic for daddy to see him in his messy panties because he did what daddy asked.Or alternatively:Tazer rewards Nolan by letting him play with the Flyers.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth but I feel like the tags sum it up properly.   
> If there's any tags that are missing and people want me to add, just comment them.

  
They started playing when they trained together in the off season and Nolan reacts so beautifully and needily that they keep it up during the season with Toews domming his baby via Skype and in person whenever they have games against each other.

The team doesn't realise but once they do things are so much better because Nolan doesn't have to internalize everything he's feeling and when he goes into subspace, he can be pulled into Claude's lap for cuddles while they Skype Jonny together.

Jonny likes it when his baby is all plugged up for him. When ever they're going to meet up or Skype he wants Nolan to have put in a specific plug or if he hasn't said anything defaulted to a fairly large princess plug, which is the plug that Nolan is meant to wear whenever he's with Tazer and his daddy hasn't specified otherwise.

It's a lot to cope with, especially for someone who'd barely been fucked before meeting Jonny. Now, he's expected to be ready for his daddy, always.

Tazer once didn't tell him they were having people over for lunch and had given Nolan the plug and a lacy thong with the instructions to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt with it, which was weird because daddy normally liked him naked or just in panties.

He'd spent the entire time the guests were there trying not to rock his hips against his plug or his panties, but his reward was well worth it.   
He'd been allowed to suck daddy off and then daddy had eaten him out until he cried. Nolan still thinks about that day when he's allowed to get himself off, even with all the things that they have done since. He loves the "what if people find out" element.   
And of course, Tazer had picked up on that right away.   
"Weren't you worried that they would work it out? That they'd think you were a filthy slut?"  
Nolan had flushed and stammered out a nonsense response.   
"Oh, so it's like that. You like being daddy's filthy slut and wouldn't mind if people knew that you and your slutty pussy and little clit belong to me completely."

Nolan was reminded of that now as Claude put his plug in for him, in front of the entire team, with daddy on Skype. It was the vibrating one, the one that daddy controlled with an app on his phone.   
Nolan was being rewarded for playing well. He got to wear his fun plug on the plane and daddy was going to play with him in front of the whole team so they all knew what a slut Nolan was for it.   
Claude finished pressing the plug in and Nolan whined as daddy started playing with the vibrations.   
He stopped after a while, and Nolan was left panting in the quiet of the locker room.   
"Claude's going to text me once you're on the plane and then I'll start playing with you so your whole team can see how much of a slut you are for daddy. You're allowed to come as much as you want but you can't take the plug out. Claude will Skype me at the other end and take it out on camera so I can see how messy you are. You clear, baby?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Good luck. You're going to need it, babydoll."  
Nolan whined quietly as daddy hung up.

Nolan let's Claude get him into his suit, one of the stipulations of his reward being that he ruined his suit for daddy.

He's already in a haze and barely notices that they've got to the plane until his plug buzzes to life and he's clinging to his arm rests, hips grinding back on to his plug.   
He whines and Claude, sitting next to him, laughs, "You've only just started, babes. There's a while yet to go, calm down."

Nolan tries, okay, but daddy knows exactly how to play Nolan so that he's a trembling mess, leaning precum all over his panties.   
He can't help the way his hips buck and the way his dick, his clit, twitches, all sensitive and swollen.

He wants to rub his clit, see if it helps but he doesn't know if he's allowed to.  
He settles for pressing a hand between his legs, not rubbing, just holding - like a little kid who needs to piss.   
"Sorry baby, do you need to go to the bathroom?"  
"No, I just, I -" Nolan can't say it.   
"Your daddy said you can come whenever you want, however you want. You're allowed to touch yourself."  
Nolan knows, however, that princesses don't touch their clits, and he wants to be daddy's good princess so he settles for rubbing his hand over his pants and whines as he comes.

"Good boy, keep going. You're daddy is going to be really happy with you," Claude promises. Nolan beams, come dumb and happy before he keens, his daddy having just turned the dial up on the vibrations.

Nolan's so sensitive that he doesn't know if he can handle it, if he should ask Claude to stop? But he's doing this for daddy, or rather daddy is doing this for him. It's a treat so he should enjoy it, right?  
Nolan forgets, as much as possible, the rules of being a good princess and just enjoys.

He gets Claude to take him to the couches at the back of the plane so that he can curl up and ride out the good feelings there. Though on the edge of his next orgasm, he rolls on to his front and gets off like that, rutting against the seat and staring glassily across at where TK is sitting with Weal.   
The boys are watching him, fascinated as he moans and writhes, desperate on his plug and the buzzing that feels like it's been turned up to a hundred, but he knows is only the fourth setting. On a plug with ten settings, he has a way to go and he's sure daddy intends on using all of the settings.

So when the buzzing stops for a little while, Nolan gets up to stretch his legs and drink some water. He's in this for the long haul but he still needs to take care of himself. It kind of backfires though because while he's walking up and down the aisle, the boys are watching intently and occasionally groping or swatting his ass. Jake lands a hard spank just as his plug buzzes to life on a much higher setting and Nolan collapses with a shocked little sound, falling into Jake's lap and squirming. He's begging now, just needs Jake's hand over his cock, he can get there, he just needs something to rub against. Jake eventually palms at Nolan's crotch and Nolan throws his head back and keens.

And oh, of course Jake is a talker, "Hmm kiddo, are you always this messy? Just need something to grind your clit against and you're coming all over the place. I bet your daddy loves that. He's probably got your pussy all trained up too?"  
Nolan forgets words and just whines, Jake's words rocking him to the core.   
"Fuck, baby, such a pretty mouth. Come on now, come for your daddy, he wants you real messy when we get back."  
Nolan bucks his hips frantically, hanging on to Jake's bicep and trying not to listen too much to the filth that Jake is spewing, but then daddy turns up the setting again and Nolan's coming again.

It's the third time in about half an hour and if a two hour flight, he's not sure how he's going to go because daddy's only ever made him come six times before and most of them dry. He thinks the next few will be dry but he isn't sure, daddy hasn't let him come in a while so it might take him a little longer.

Jake pushes him up and he stumbles towards the back, getting pulled down into TK's lap. "There you go, Nolie. Come on, spread your legs. Good boy."  
TK presses against the base of his plug and keeps him in his lap for half an hour, just working his plug and letting Nolan rut against his thigh, coming a few times.

Nolan is a little in shock, he's not come dry yet but he's pretty sure he's about too. It's starting to hurt a little and daddy still hasn't moved the plug above what Nolan thinks is a seven but like daddy always says, "What do silly babies know about sex toys? Just enjoy it."

Nolan stumbles back to curl up with Claude, shifting so he has one leg between Claude's and can plaster himself against the captain's front. He's warm and comfy here and if he needs to, he can get himself off by rocking against Claude's thigh where it's pressed against his pussy.

He starts rocking slowly but soon works himself up to a frantic pace as daddy dials up the vibrations and leave them high. Nolan's rocking down against the plug, he doesn't even need the constant on his clit for it to leak the last few drops of come and then just seize helplessly as he comes dry.

Claude rubs his back, gentling him through it but Nolan knows that there's still a while to go. They have around twenty minutes left of the flight and he knows his daddy. Daddy likes to make the whole time count and likes to really drive it home at the end. So he's expecting daddy to pull out the big guns, so he's shocked when the plug stops buzzing.

Claude is palming his clit through his trousers and Nolan can't help the soft noises he makes, overwhelmed but happy. He's so behind happy that his team is willing to indulge this and play along. Daddy always says it's a privilege to play with Nolan but he knows he's a lot to handle and when they play with his pussy or his clit, he's reassured that everything's okay and he has daddy and his team to look after him.

He doesn't even need to come right now but he wants Claude's hand on his clit and Claude is already doing it because he knows what Nolan needs. Nolan could cry he's so grateful. Instead he presses little kisses to Claude's neck.   
"Clingy baby," Claude chirps affectionately, "You know, I think Jake would like it if you visit him again before the plane lands?"  
Nolan nods enthusiastically, he likes Jake and the way Jake talks to him.

Jake is more than happy to get Nolan deposited in his lap. He palms Nolan's clit and dips between his legs to press at his plug, grinning when Nolan whimpers and spreads his legs wider.

"How soaked are your panties, baby? I bet you've been dripping all night, your little clit is so swollen."   
Nolan whimpers, hitching his hips up. Jake laughs darkly and tightens his grip on Nolan's cock, making Nolan squeal and squirm, unsure of whether he likes the pain or not.   
"Someone should really take care of you, huh? Your daddy's just sent you out here, all wet and needy, and you don't even get to have a cock in your pussy, just some plastic."  
Nolan has no clue how to respond to anything Jake says, other than to whine and buck his hips. Jake is in the middle of talking about Nolan's slick little clit when Nolan's daddy turns the plug back on, and oh, this must be the tenth setting, Nolan thinks as his eyes roll back into his head and he blacks out momentarily.

He comes to with Jake massaging his tits and murmuring encouragement.   
"There you go baby, let's get you back to Claude. You've done such a good job for us."

Nolan let's Jake half carry him to Claude and he cuddles up to Claude and floats through subspace happily as he waits for it to be time to Skype daddy.

He almost squeals with excitement when he sees the Skype call connecting. He's curled up in Claude's lap but his sticky panties and tiredness are completely forgotten at the prospect of seeing his daddy.

He starts rocking his hips back against his plug, trying to get himself worked up and ready for daddy and whines when he realises that he can't get hard again. He's cum too much and his body has had enough.

He makes a sad little sound, wants to be good and on show for daddy and can't really do that if he can't even get it up.   
But he doesn't stay sad for long because the Skype call connects and there's daddy and soon Nolan is squirming happily because, daddy's here, not in person but close enough.

"So, did he behave himself?" Jonny asks Claude.   
"Perfectly. Very slutty but that's part of the process."  
"How many people did it take to keep him satisfied?"  
"Three, but he came back to me twice and Jake twice."  
"So five lots. Damn baby, that's a new level of slutty."  
Nolan whines, daddy is not nearly paying him enough attention.   
"Thank you for taking care of him, G, I appreciate it," then daddy turns to look at Nolan, making his baby squirm, "So princess, are you all messy for daddy? How wet are you?"  
"So messy, daddy. I can feel it going down my legs."   
Jonny's eyes darken and he instructs Nolan to get up and take off his suit.   
Nolan's in a hurry, enthusiastic for daddy to see him in his messy panties because he did what daddy asked.

Once he's stripped down, Tazer just stares at him, "Do a little turn for me, baby girl?"  
Nolan turns around slowly, all the way, before facing away from the camera and leaving over so it can show off his plug.   
Jonny sucks in a breath and then tells Nolan to hold his panties aside so Claude can take out the plug.

He takes it in greedily, watching Nolan's puffy hole twitch as Claude pulls the plug out gently before rubbing at Nolan's hole, which tries desperately to stay open enough for Claude to just slip right in.   
"God, baby, look how red and wet your pussy is. I can't wait to fuck it next time we play you. Gonna leave you feeling me for days."  
But instead Claude just moves his panties back to place and turns him again, showing off his puffy tits and the mess of come on his lower belly and streaking between his thighs.   
"You're so messy for me. You're such a good girl, letting daddy mess you up."

Nolan is incapable of doing anything other than whimpering softly as daddy gets Claude to take off his panties.   
They're sticking to him from the come that's started drying on him and in the lace. Daddy keeps him completely hair free so at least he doesn't have to worry about the come drying in his hair.   
His dick bounces limply, sore and dark from how many times he's come.   
"Oh, baby girl, your little clit is so swollen. Did I not make you come enough? Do you need to go again?"  
"No, no, no. I'm good, daddy. Feels good."  
"Daddy knows best, babydoll. Don't talk back."  
"Sorry, daddy."  
"I want you to rub your clit till you come for me. There's a good girl."  
Nolan forgets everything but his daddy and his daddy's praise.   
He rubs a palm directly over his dick, for the first time with no fabric between him and his clit and it's sore.   
It's sore and wet but at the same time, really good.   
His cock kicks limply, as if it's trying to come again and Nolan keeps rubbing, whimpering pitifully.

"You can stop now, princess. You did so well. You've done a good job tonight. Now, Claude's gonna get you cleaned up and take you home for some cuddles but I'll see you soon. Love you, princess."  
"Love you too, daddy."

Nolan curled up against Claude, sated and exhausted and more than willing to let Claude bath him and coax him into comfy clothes.   
He curled up in the car in his yoga pants and sweatshirt humming along to the radio until he caught sight of himself in the window.   
"My sweatshirt?" He asks Claude in confusion, because he's never played for Olympic team Canada?  
"Your daddy sent it in the mail, so you could have a little piece of him here in Philly."  
Nolan could have cried of happiness, snuggling in to the sweatshirt, his daddy really loves him.


End file.
